1. Field
This specification relates to accessing and responding to communications by an occupant of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal devices are used to store, access, manage and communicate with contacts. Drivers connect these personal devices to the vehicle to make phone calls and communicate with their contacts. A significant amount of communication is done over email and Short Message Service (SMS) messaging. Responding to emails, SMS messages, and other urgent messages distract a driver. Moreover, people are constantly active and busy so received communications are often urgent and require an immediate response.
Accordingly, there is a need of a system and method for automatically responding to urgent communications and providing status updates to others while the driver is in a vehicle or is operating a vehicle.